Sydney
|final = N/A|total = 402 videos 432 videos(with unlisted/livestream videos)|nickname = Syd, Mama Bear, Mama Syd|age = 31|former = no|link = Twitter profile|dob = November 2nd, 1988|join = January 17th, 2013 (Channel start)}} Sydney is a regular member of WatchGirlsPlay, and is one of the original members on the channel, making her debut in . Her name is usually shortened to Syd by the other girls and the fans. She is also given the nickname "Mama Bear" or "Mama Syd" for her kind and caring personality. She is Skyler's older sister, who joined the channel in 2015. Since the departure of Mariya, Sydney is the only remaining member of the original girls on the channel and is the oldest member on the channel overall. Sydney usually posts on the WatchGirlsPlay Instagram account on Tuesdays. In 2017, Sydney joined Mariya in making WatchGirlsPlay her full time job. About Sydney has a cheerful and caring personality, and can be considered the most level headed and mature of the entire group. She is also one of the most vocal of the group, though her commentaries are considerably tamer and cleaner than the other girls. She is adored by the fans and the other girls for her caring personality, and was given the nickname "Mama Bear". While she has sworn on a few occasions, she is one of the few that avoids cussing in their videos, and some times has one of the other girls curse for her. One of her main accessories that she usually wears are her bows, of which she has many and fans would often send her some through the mail. These bows are framed on a wall in the studio. She also rarely ever rages at games and is very brave, being able to take on any horror games that come her way and rarely reacts to any of the jumpscares. While she has been startled on a few occasions, she says that she is still waiting for a game to truly scare her, which eventually happened in the second part of Night Blights, where she was jumped and felt scared throughout the game. When she rages at a game, she either facepalms herself in frustration and disappointment or simply stays quiet. She also tends to run through things and not hide or do anything that she considers time wasting. She also has the tendency to want to grab any nearby object and use it as a weapon. She has two weaknesses: gore and children getting hurt, both being prominently shown in the channel's Happy Wheels series. Other games and react videos that concern children getting hurt have also gotten Sydney to cringe or look away. As she is kind and caring, she is seen by many as the "leader" or "manager" of the channel. Sydney enjoys and prefers puzzle games. Outside of gaming, Sydney enjoys watching horror or fantasy themed TV shows or movies, such as Game of Thrones and Penny Dreadful. She also enjoys wrestling and Power Rangers. Interaction with others Although she rarely does co-ops or have anyone walk in on her gaming sessions, it is shown many times in livestreams and group videos that she is adored by the other girls. She gets along well with the other girls, particularly Mariya. Of the past girls, she's the closest with Amber and Stacy. As shown in pictures from Twitter and Instragram, she still keeps in touch with Stacy. She mentioned during her Cat Lady livestream that she is still in contact with Amber. In co-op videos, she was usually paired with Amber. After Amber's exit, she is commonly paired with Mariya. The latter pairing having been named Sydriya. In livestreams, she also gets paired with Maddie. Video appearances Public videos *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 3, 4 (w/Stacy) (#4, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1 (#5) *CLOP (#8) *Surgeon Simulator: 1 (#11) *Challenges: 0, 1, 2, 5-9 (#13, #19, #23, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Unfair Mario: 1, 4 (#14, #486) *Hole in the Wall: 1, 2 (w/Amber) (#15, #26) *Barrels (#16) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-12 (#24, #40, #51, #66, #74, #96, #123, #178, #216, #278, #373, #602) *Dance Central (w/Amber) (#25) *Kraven Manor: 1-4 (#27, #31, #63, #67) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Renae) (#28) *Outlast: 1-16 (#29, #35, #46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Cat Mario: 2 (#30) *Swing Soccer (w/Amber) (#32) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1-4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Labyrinth (#38) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mariya) (#50) *Super Hot (#57) *F*ck This Game (#62) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1 (#75) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: 1-8 (#99, #102, #107, #120, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Uncraft Me!: 1-4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *Sally.exe (#149) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *AFK: 3-10, 12-16, 18, 20-22, 24, 26, 29, 32-41, 43, 48, 50, 54-57, 59, 60, 64, 65, 69 (#164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381, #412, #427, #429, #466, #470, #472, #478, #481, #488, #514, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599, #623, #642, #649, #670, #673, #675, #681, #684, #689, #755, #861, #891) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Simsimi: 1 (#183) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *FaceRig: 1 (#195) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *React: 1-41, 43-79 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629, #635, #654, #667, #672, #685, #706, #719, #724, #729, #737, #743, #748, #753, #758, #770, #774, #778, #782, #786, #790, #794, #798, #802, #807, #810, #813, #823, #826, #829, #834, #837, #842, #848, #851, #854, #857, #860, #866, #875, #877, #883, #886, #896, #899, #902, #905) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#240) *Five Nights at Freddy's 3: 1-4 (#243, #248, #251, #253) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *Muddy Heights (#274) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Depth (#309) *Game of Thrones: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 4, 5, 6 (solo) (#312, #322, #327, #333, #338, #569, #572, #573, #600, #603, #605, #674, #878, #883) *Ode to Renae (w/Mariya) (host) (#323) *Dead Bits (#324) *WCW: 9 (#326) *Creepypasta: 1 (w/Mariya), 2 (w/Skyler), 3 (w/Mariya), 5 (w/Mars), 6 (w/Maddie) (#331, #397, #415, #447, #489) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1-6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Five Nights at Chum Bucket: 1 (#378) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Boibot (#407) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Night Blights: 1-4 (#423, #601, #705, #728) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Broforce (#469) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *GirlsPlay Update: 6 (w/Maddie) , 8 (w/Mackenzie) (#485, #658) *Whack the Burglars: 1, 2 (#499, #503) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Impossible Game (#542) *The Park: 1-3 (#544, #546, #548) *Sims 4: 7 (w/Mariya) (#547) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *Catlateral Damage (#560) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1-3 (#580, #581, #582) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha, 5 (#586, #734) *Rinse and Repeat (#591) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Ben and Ed: 1 (#606) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *There's Poop in my Soup (#621) *Agar.io (#640) *Chicku (#644) *Abe VR (#655) *Feed and Grow: Fish (#663) *Stick Shift (#668) *Life: The Game (#671) *Where's My Mommy? (#676) *Outbreak (#677) *Blood & Bacon (#678) *Purin to Ohuro (#679) *Pewdiebot (#683) *Slither.io (#687) *Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location: 1-6 (#696, #697, #699, #700, #701, #736) *Whack Your Boss 2 (#702) *Afterlife: The Game (#709) *Diep.io (#710) *Guts and Glory: 1-3 (#714, #761, #814) *Muddy Heights 2 (#715) *Tea Party Simulator (#718) *Shark Attack Deathmatch 2 (#720) *Succulent (#730) *Layers of Fear: 1-6 (#738, #741, #742, #746, #751, #756) *The Very Organized Thief (#760) *Whack the Thief (#764) *We Become What We Behold (#767) *Slayaway Camp (#773) *Nier: Automata: Demo (#775) *Genital Jousting: 1 (#777) *Oh... Sir!! The Insult Simulator (#781) *Happy Room (#785) *Timore 5 (#789) *Tattletail: 1-2 (#791, #793) *Four Year Anniversary (#797) *Bound: Demo (#799) *A Dump in the Dark (#805) *Outlast II: 1-15 (#816, #817, #819, #820, #822, #824, #828, #831, #835, #836, #849, #852, #853, #856, #858) *Little Nightmares: 1-8 (#825, #827, #832, #839, #841, #844, #846, #847) *Gal Gun: Double Peace (#862) *Bucket Detective (#865) *Case: Animatronics (#867) *Eclipse Vlog (#869) *PAX West 2017 Vlog (#872) *Panty Party (#874) *Frozen Games (#880) *Little Nightmares DLC: 1-1, 1-2 (#884, #885) *Duck Season VR: 1, 2 (#887, #889) *Bendy and the Ink Machine (#903) Unlisted/Private videos Livestream Videos This only includes livestreams that have been uploaded onto the main channel *Monstrum (#296) *Mortal Kombat X: 3-4 (#302, #308) *Killing Floor 2: 1 (#335) *Counter-Strike: Global Offense: 3 (#343) *Spooky's House of Jumpscares (#354) *July 25th, 2015 Livestream (#356) *Silence of the Sleep (#372) *Town of Salem: 1-4 (#418, #424, #431, #437) *Soma: 1-8 (#422, #439, #442, #446, #448, #487, #490, #494) *Cosplay Livestream (#474) *RWBY: Grimm Eclipse: 1-4 (#523, #529, #537, #543) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-3 (#559, #562, #564) *Gang Beast (#549) *Until Dawn: Rush of Blood (#722) Trivia *Sydney, along with Kelli, were the first members to be featured on a thumbnail. *The following videos were uploaded on her birthday: Cupcakes HD (#432) and Afterlife: The Game (#709). Coincidentally, she appeared in both videos. *Sydney is the only member whose overall debut video is a long play. She is one of three whose debut gaming video is a long play, Maddie and Lexie being the others. *Of the core members, Sydney is the only one that does not wear glasses. *Currently, Sydney is the last member to have their sibling join the channel. *Of the first year members, Sydney has not appeared in a Karaoke video, refusing any requests to do one, Rashae even requesting her to do so. **However, she did participate in Shake It Off, which was like a karaoke video. *Of the members that have appeared in a Creepypasta video, Sydney has appeared in the most. *Out of all members of the channel, Sydney has lasted the longest for around 5 years (since the channel's start) External links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Sydney